


Dancing With a Stranger

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dirty Bathroom Sex, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, dw, everything is wanted, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: You know I am such a slut for Tony being kind of possesive and manipulative with Peter. So yeah.. dark prompt? (pls dont make it noncon maybe just dubcon if you think its neccesary)





	Dancing With a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Peter is 18 years old in this fic. That’s old enough to get into night clubs legally.  
> Also, very slight dub-con. I wouldn’t consider it real dub-con, because Peter wants everything that happens. But just in case. Be safe!!

Peter smiles happily. He’s walking with Tony, hand in hand. He’s so excited! It’s his first time in a night club. “Oh Tony, I’m so excited!”

Tony smiles and leads him in. They didn’t even have to wait in line! “You’re going to love it, babe. It’s all dancing and music and fun.”

Peter looks around in awe. The bouncer had written an X on his hand with sharpie; Tony said they do that to anyone under 21 so the bartender knows not to serve them alcohol.

Not that it matters. He has Tony, and it Tony wants to give him booze, he will.

Tony Stark does what he wants, when he wants; and no one can stop him. Except for Peter.

Peter has Tony wrapped around his little finger, and everyone knows it. Especially Peter.

So when Peter starts to grind his ass back on some random person he met while Tony was getting some Scotch, Peter doesn’t think Tony will do anything. Because Peter wanted to do it, so of course Tony would let him.

Except suddenly Peter is yanked back, and shoved against the wall, and Tony is growling and kissing him like an animal. “Tony Stop- what are you doing?!”

Tony growls. “Claiming what’s mine. You fucking whore, grinding on anyone that gives you even the slightest attention, huh?”

Peter moans and exposes his neck to Tony. “N-not here, we could get arrested!”

Tony huffs and pulls away. He drags Peter to the bathroom. “Since you wanna act like a worthless whore, I’ll fuck you in the bathroom like one.”

Peter sobs and turns so his hands are on the vanity. “God, Tony, oh my god!”

Tony tears the boy’s shorts off, sticking two fingers in. “God, still wet and loose from this morning. Insatiable little slut.”

Peter nods and sobs. “Yes! Yes, insatiable. Gimme more of your big fat cock in my- oh!”

Tony shoves in and starts a brutal pace, not giving Peter time to adjust. God, this feels amazing. It’s dirty and wrong and perfect in every way.

They both cum in record time, and Tony pulls out after, kissing him. “Don’t dance with strangers, Peter. It makes me crazy.”

Peter giggles. “That’s the only reason why I do dance with strangers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
